Spring-Heeled Jack
Spring-Heeled Jack is monster #45 from the Series 1 figures. Legend of Spring-Heeled Jack An English folklore surrounds Spring-Heeled Jack, a gentleman that can leap at inhuman lengths. Throughout the 1800's, there have been cases of people in England that witnessed a man jumping over extreme heights. Spring-Heeled Jack is described as having devilish features, such as clawed hands and the ability to breathe fire. Others claim he is a tall, handsome man dressed in upper-class garb and speaking quite eloquently. Either way, the fiendish man loved to jump in front of unsuspecting passersby and scare them to death. It is said that if he gets cornered, he will simply jump into the air and make a quick getaway. Series 1 Figure Spring-Heeled Jack comes in all four original colors, as well as all four neon colors, plus a rare pine-green premium edition. A five-point monster, Spring-Heeled Jack is depicted in a stance where he is about to jump into the air. Trading card Text Species: Humanoid Born: Early 1800's in London, England Size: 6 Feet Tall Habitat: Lurks in dark alleys of London The original "Jumping Jack Flash," this English monster has always been known to terrorize residents of London by jumping in front of his victims, frightening them half to death, and then disappearing with great leaps and bounds. Spring-Heeled Jack wears a strange shiny suit, shoots blue and white flames from his eyes and will rip his victims clothes with his sharp claws. He then jumps hundreds of feet into the London fog before anyone can catch him. This evil boogeyman was once cornered high on a church spire where he lept into the darkness, never to be seen again. Too bad. It turns out he was being chased by a shoe company who wanted him to endorse a new sneaker line "Air Jacks." Trading card Front In other media Konami video game Spring-Heeled Jack appears as a boss monster in the Monster in My Pocket video game. The first boss the player faces off against, in the Crawlspace, Spring-Heeled Jack hurls himself into the air and throws three daggers in a fan pattern. He takes a short rest after every three jumps. Although he is eventually defeated, he returns at the end of the game in Monster Mountain, once again attacking the player, though he has the same moves as before. Spring-Heeled Jack needs to be hit 17 times before being knocked down. Comic book series In the Monster in My Pocket comic series, Spring-Heeled Jack is, much like in the video game, a member of the evil monsters. Along with Medusa, Spring-Heeled Jack is Warlock's most trusted ally. In the comics, he is able to create the illusion of what someone fears the most. He uses this against a young girl, Theresa, who bought a doll-house the monsters lived in. However, rather than a monstrous, frightening illusion, he merely has to conjure up the illusion of her father, which saves the monsters from being tortured by the girl any longer. Monster in My Pocket: The Quest Spring-Heeled Jack is one of the Evil Monsters in the defunct CGI-series Monster in My Pocket: The Quest, as an ally of Morlock (although his concept art lists him as one of the "Good Monsters"). As the show was canceled before airing, there is very little information about it. External links *Spring-Heeled Jack on Wikipedia Gallery Image:SpringHeeledJack.jpg Image:SpringHeeledJackComic.jpg Image:TheQuestSpringHeeledJack.jpg Image:CGISpringHeeledJack.jpg Category:Series 1 Category:5 Points Category:The Quest Category:Humans Category:Spirits Category:English Folklore Category:Unique Category:Male Category:Humanoid Category:Monsters